A Hedgehog Halloween
by Idalia
Summary: When Tails tells Sonic he wants to go camping for his birthday, a certain hedgehog decides it's time to tell his friends about a secret he's been hiding from them.


**Me: I don't really have much to say except Happy Halloween and enjoy the one shot! I do not own any of the associated characters. Oh, and this is set in a different universe from my Darkness Within fanfic. And yeah…I know it's not Halloween anymore by the time I posted this….but I started it this morning before all the chaos started in trying to get classes done and younger siblings dressed up and out the door.**

_**G.U.N. Headquarters**_

"Name?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog"

The guard looked up to stare at the blue hedgehog in front of him.

"Let me guess your reason for coming. Shadow?"

Sonic nodded.

"Yup. Have some planning to do for the weekend. Mind sending him out? I'd rather not make plans in a stuffy military base."

The guard rolled his eyes before paging said black hedgehog. Not long passed before he appeared further down the hall, finally coming to a stop.

"Hello Faker."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Hello to you too Shads. You ready to go?"

Shadow just stared at Sonic blankly.

"…You forgot, didn't you? Come on then, I'll tell you about it when we get to the park."

With that, the two hedgehogs sped away, leaving a very confused guard. When they arrived at the park, Sonic directed them over to a secluded clearing. Settling back against a tree, Sonic rolled his eyes when Shadow just crossed his arms and remained standing.

"What is this about Sonic?"

"What Tails wanted for his birthday…that's what."

Shadow nodded.

"The camping trip…let me guess, you want to try and find some way to get out of it?"

Sonic shook his head.

"Nah…I think it's about time some others knew about my…condition."

Shadow looked carefully at Sonic before nodding slowly.

"Well, if you're ready. How are you going to tell them?"

Sonic smirked.

"Tails' birthday is so close to Halloween night I figured we could set the camping trip for that night…and then have some fun."

Shadow returned Sonic's smirk before it slowly faded.

"You're going to want me to come along, aren't you?"

Sonic's answering grin just made Shadow groan.

"Fine. But we're still keeping them all in the dark about you and I actually getting along Faker."

"Alright. Let's get planning."

_**October 31, Central Forest**_

"Sonic! I need help with my tent."

Sonic slowly made his way over and helped Tails set up his tent.

"All good now little buddy?"

"Yeah, thanks Sonic. Oh hey, it's getting dark. We should probably do the campfire soon."

Sonic nodded.

"Yo Shads, watch them while I go find some firewood?"

Shadow nodded and Sonic slowly made his way into the forest, letting Shadow know it was time to begin with a wink.

"The Faker couldn't have chosen a worse place for a camp out."

Tails looked over at Shadow, still wondering why the black hedgehog had actually agreed to come along. He didn't like any of them, and Sonic was one of the people he seemed to dislike the most. Tails shrugged before trying to get the fire started.

"What do you mean by that Shadow?"

The black hedgehog shrugged before turning back to watching the forest.

"There's been reports at G.U.N. of people going missing out here. If they're ever found again, they're torn to shreds, as if some wild animal got to them."

Tails looked skeptically at Shadow.

"Sure…and I haven't heard about this why?"

Shadow looked back at Tails.

"G.U.N. is hiding it from the public. They don't want it to cause widespread panic."

Knuckles, who had been silent up until this point, laughed.

"Yeah right, what do they think it is, some kind of werewolf?"

Shadow just watched as the sun slowly set. When it sank below the horizon, he turned around to look back at the fox and echidna.

"That's precisely what they think it is. It's the reason I agreed to this foolhardy camping trip with that blue idiot."

Knuckles scoffed.

"There's no such thing as werewolves."

Almost on cue, a distant howl echoed through the forest. Knuckles jumped, and Tails yelped. Shadow raised an eyeridge, and Knuckles scowled at him.

"What was that echidna?"

"It's just a feral wolf. Supernatural creatures don't exist."

Tails looked incredulously at Knuckles.

"How can you say that? Sonic's fought a god AND aliens, which by the way, people say don't exist even though they do. Who's to say supernatural creatures don't?"

Suddenly, the howl echoed again, much closer. Knuckles and Tails shared a wide-eyed look when they heard underbrush breaking and something large making its way towards them quite fast. Tails tried to hide in his tent, and Knuckles got into a fighting position. Then, out of the underbrush, came a creature straight out of a child's nightmares. It was large, standing over 5 feet if it hadn't been hunched over on all fours, with dark, navy blue fur. It had white chest fur, white fur around its wrists, and what seemed to be quills on the back of its head. They were also tipped in white fur. Its muzzle was a bluish-grey, filled with sharp fangs. Its hands were large, and also a bluish grey color, each finger tipped by a large claw. It growled at Knuckles, who made a taunting gesture at it.

"Alright you big freak of nature, bring it!"

It snarled and dashed at Knuckles, who yelped and dodged out of the way. He turned around again to fight it, only to get backhanded. He got up, only to find the creature charging at him, head lowered and a constant growl rumbling in its throat. It head-butted him, sending him flying again, this time to land at Shadows feet. Knuckles glared up at him.

"You could help me you know."

Shadow just smirked.

"But echidna, I'm having so much fun watching you get beaten on. You wouldn't deprive me of my amusement, would you?"

From the tent, Tails yelled at the two arguing sapients.

"You do realize it's heading right towards you two?"

Shadow and Knuckles looked in the direction the creature was, and it was indeed charging them again. Shadow jumped out of the way, while Knuckles wasn't fast enough and was again sent flying. Grumbling and in pain, Knuckles got up again.

"Really getting tired of this thing. Wait a minute…"

Shadow looked at Knuckles, who seemed to be worried over something.

"Come now echidna, you're not worried about losing to this thing, are you?"

Knuckles shook his head, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Where's Sonic?"

In the tent, Tails gasped.

"What if that thing got him first and followed his scent back to the campsite? He could be hurt out there somewhere!"

Shadow looked at Tails while the creature continued going after Knuckles.

"Are you alright to hold that thing off while I go look for the Faker echidna?"

Knuckles grunted, barely dodging one of the creatures' punches.

"Never better. Go find Sonic!"

Shadow turned and dashed into the forest, before stopping and stealthily making his way back. Jumping into a tree, he watched.

Knuckles kept dodging until he stumbled over a root, giving the creature enough time to punch him again, sending him flying and rolling to a stop at the entrance of the tent Tails was hiding in. When he didn't get up, Tails panicked, shaking him.

"Knuckles, get up, please, the creature's getting closer!"

Tails looked up, only to come face to face with the creature, emerald green eyes narrowed in a glare. It growled, a marvelous sound filled with layers of threat and hostility. Tails gulped and kept staring at it. Shadow jumped down into the clearing, drawing Tails' eyes to him. The creature turned its head long enough to look at Shadow, before turning to stare back at Tails. Rather than the glare and scowl Tails was expecting, the creature was smirking and seemed to be laughing silently at something. Soon the laughter wasn't silent, and Tails could only stare, bewildered, when he noticed Shadow smirking too. Finally unable to take it any longer Tails burst out with quick questions.

"What's going on here? Why did it stop? Shadow, why are you laughing too? WOULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Tails' outburst seemed to trigger something, as the creature burst out into full blown laughter, and Shadow chuckled. The creature put a large hand on Tails' head, which made him flinch. When it spoke, its voice a low bass with a hint of a growl, Tails just stared at it.

"Sorry, couldn't pass up this opportunity. It just had too much potential to ignore."

Still confused, Tails kept staring, before looking at Shadow.

"I thought you said whatever was out here was vicious and G.U.N. wanted you to investigate?"

Shadow shrugged.

"I may have lied."

Tails stared uncomprehendingly at Shadow, before the creature took pity on him.

"Tails…it's me, Sonic. Happy Birthday and Happy Halloween little buddy."

It took Tails a few minutes, but when he was finally able to process what the creature…no, Sonic, had said, he just looked at Knuckles.

"Well he's going to have a heck of a headache when he wakes up."

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other before they both started laughing, the sound making its way through the once-peaceful forest. Soon, all 4 sapients were conscious and the fire roaring. Roasting marshmallows and talking away to each other, night slowly wore on, leading up to another beautiful day.

**Me:Erm…yeah. Couldn't figure out how else to end that. But hey, I think it went good…I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
